concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Them
1963 The group is formed in Belfast, Northern Ireland by Alan Henderson (b. 26 November 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland), Billy Harrison (b. 14 October 1942, Belfast, N. Ireland) and Ronnie Millings, who have previously played in a local three-piece outfit, The Gamblers. The trio adds keyboard player Eric Wrixon (b. 29 June 1947, Belfast, N. Ireland) and a short while later completes the original line up with singer Van Morrison (b. George Ivan, 31 August 1945, Belfast, N. Ireland) from local band The Monarchs. Wrixon names the band after a 1950s B horror film. 1964 Line-Up: April 1964 - June 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Eric Wrixen - piano, keyboards *Alan Henderson - bass *Ronnie Millings - drums One of the first R&B/beat group’s in the province, Them quickly build a reputation as a strong live act holding down a residency at Belfast’s Maritime Hotel in College Square North. The group’s repertoire includes a blistering 15-minute version of Bobby Bland’s “Turn On Your Love Light”, and a 20-minute improvisation of Morrison’s celebration of teenage lust, “Gloria”. April 17, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI April 24, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 1, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 8, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 15, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 22, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI May 29, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI June ??, 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOWS: June - December 1964 LIVE SHOW: 1964 Rhythm and Blues Club, Maritime Hotel, Belfast, NI (playing 7 nights per week, 4 shows per night) LIVE SHOW: 1964 The Dance Studio, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 The Fiesta, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Spanish Rooms, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Embassy, Londonderry, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 Dublin, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 Waterford, IRE LIVE SHOW: 1964 Plaza Ballroom, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Royal Belfast Academical Institution (RBAI), Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Queen's University, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 King George V Youth Centre, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1964 Delta Rhythm Club, Belfast, NI Line-Up: June 1964 - October 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Pat McAuley - (b. 17 March 1944, Coleraine, N.Ireland) - organ (takes over from Eric Wrixen Who leaves in part because his father objects to a disproportionate royalty split between the management and the group and in part because he is still at school and has ‘A’ levels to complete) *Alan Henderson - bass *Ronnie Millings - drums LIVE SHOW: 1964 London, ENG (supporting Pretty Things) LIVE SHOW: 1964 Manchester, ENG (supporting Pretty Things) (1964 brief tour with Pretty Things) July 19, 1964 Savoy, Portsmouth, ENG (Hampshire Beat Group Championship Heat 6) August 7, 1964 Savoy, Portsmouth, ENG (Hampshire Beat Group Championship Grand Final) September ?, 1964 Teddington Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars") October 5, 1964 Town Hall, Bridgewater, ENG October 9, 1964 Town Hall, Trowbridge, ENG October 17, 1964 Neeld Hall, Chippenham, ENG Line-Up: November 1964 - December 1964 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums (takes over drums after Ronnie Millings leaves) November ?, 1964 HTV Studios, Brislington, ENG (UK TV "Discs-A-GoGo") December 25, 1964 Kingsway Redufussion TV Studios, London, ENG (UK TV "Ready Steady Go" miming to "Baby Please Don't Go") Line-Up: December 1964 - April 23, 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Jackie McAuley (b. 14 December 1946, Coleraine, N. Ireland) - organ (filled empty slot) *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums 1965 LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Hall, Holywood, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Hall, Newtownards, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Queen's Court, Bangor, N. Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Crown, Morden, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Hope and Shamrock, Birmingham, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Lyceum LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Pacific LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Royal Hotel, London, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Strabane, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Newry, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Donegal Town, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Lifford, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Orange Hall, Armagh, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Town Hall, Cookstown, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Strand Ballroom, Portstewart, Ireland VIDEO SESSION: 1965 Top Of The Pops (BBC TV), Manchester, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Delta Rhythm Club, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Flamingo, Ballymena, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, N. Ireland February 20, 1965 Club Noreik, Tottenham, ENG February 21, 1965 76 Club, Burton upon Trent, ENG February 25, 1965 Locarno Ballroom, Swindon, ENG (with The Knives and Forks) February 28, 1965 Plaza Dance & Social Club, Handsworth, ENG February 28, 1965 Ritz Ballroom, Birmingham, ENG March 13, 1965 Manor Lounge, Stockport, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Edinburgh, SCOT LIVE SHOW: 1965 Barnstaple, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Pontiac, Putney, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Beat City, London, ENG RADIO SESSION: March 1, 1965 - 60's At The Beeb (? April 3, 1965 - Saturday Club (radio), BBC Studios, London, England ?) (a3)Here Comes The Night (a3)All For Myself March 19, 1965 Rediffusion TV, Television House, London, ENG (UK TV "Thank Your Lucky Stars") March 21, 1965 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (10th Record Star Show, with The Zombies, Sandie Shaw with The Paramounts, The Seekers, The Searchers, Tommy Quickly and the Remo Four, PJ Proby, Pretty Things, Merseybeats, Lulu and the Luvvers, Billy J Kramer and the Dakotas, Tom Jones and the Squires, The Four Pennies, The Fourmost, Elkie Brooks and the Master Sounds, Kenny Ball and his Jazzmen & Long John Baldry and the Hoochie Coochie Men) LIVE SHOW: 1965 Stevenage LIVE SHOW: 1965 Elgin, Scotland LIVE SHOW: 1965 Barrow-In-Furness, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 The Bird Cage, Plymouth, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Agincourt, Camberley, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Floral Hall, Southport, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Basingstoke Technical College, Basingstoke, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Rock Garden Pavilion, Llandrindod Wells, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Dreamland, Margate, England LIVE SHOW: 1965 Palace Ballroom, Isle of Man April 11, 1965 Empire Pool, Wembley, ENG (NME Poll Winners Concert 1965, performing "Here Comes The Night" & "Turn On Your Lovelight") April 13, 1965 Haymarket Theatre, Basingstoke, ENG April 14, 1965 Birmingham, ENG April 15, 1965 Town Hall, Kidderminster, ENG April 17, 1965 St. Columbana's Parish Church, Ballyhome, NI (Jackie McAuley last show, unhappy with the band’s direction and his personal treatment he is replaced by ex-Cheynes member Peter Bardens. Jackie McAuley moves to Dublin and learns to play guitar. He will rejoin his brother in a rival Them in December 1965) April 21, 1965 Wolsey Hall, Cheshunt, ENG Line-Up: April 23, 1965 - July 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar *Peter Bardens (b. 19 June 1944, Westminster, London, England; d. 22 January 2002) - piano, sax *Alan Henderson - bass *Pat McAuley - drums (In May Pat McAuley is briefly replaced by former drummer Ronnie Millings before rejoining the group) April 30, 1965 Witch Doctor, Hastings, ENG (supported by Lonely Ones) LIVE SHOW: 1965 Wimbledon Palais, London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Swindon, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Rikki Tick, Windsor, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Y.M.C.A., (Tottenham Court Rd.), London, ENG May 11, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG May 17, 1965 Ritz Cinema, Potters Bar, ENG (2 shows 6.15 & 8.45, supported by Screaming Lord Sutch and His Seven Savages, The Zephyrs, The Mark Four, The Prophets & Kerri Clark) May 24, 1965 Pavilion, Bath, ENG June 1, 1965 Assembly Hall, Tunbridge Wells, ENG June 2, 1965 Corn Exchange, Bristol, ENG June 3, 1965 Town Hall, Holsworthy, ENG June 4, 1965 Forum, Plymouth, ENG June 5, 1965 New Riviera Club, St Austell, ENG June 7, 1965 Top Spot, Ross-On-Wye, ENG June 11, 1965 Drill Hall, Scunthorpe, ENG June 12, 1965 Gaiety Ballroom, Ramsey, ENG June 13, 1965 The Place, Putney, ENG June 19, 1965 Town Hall, Dudley, ENG June 21, 1965 Beachcombers, Leigh, ENG VIDEO SESSION: June 23, 1965 Ready Steady Go (TV), England RADIO SESSION: June 1965 - 60's At The Beeb performing "Gloria" & "One More Time" Line-Up: July 1965 - September 24, 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Joe Baldi (b. 16 March 1943, La Spezia Italy) - guitar *Peter Bardens - keyboards *Alan Henderson - bass *Terry Noon - drums LIVE SHOW: 1965 London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 North London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Preston, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 West Hartlepool, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1965 Edinburgh, SCOT LIVE SHOW: 1965 Belfast, NI July 4, 1965 ABC, Great Yarmouth, ENG (supporting Tom Jones) July 15, 1965 City Hall, Salisbury, ENG July 17, 1965 Town Hall, Clacton, ENG July 26, 1965 Savoy! Southsea, ENG Line-Up: mid 1965/late 1965 (very short period of time) *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Billy Harrison - guitar (temporarily replaced Joe Baldi) *Peter Bardens - keyboards *Alan Henderson - bass *John Wilson - drums July 26, 1965 Gypsy Village, Louisville, KY August 3, 1965 Imperial Ballroom, Nelson, ENG (The new line-up supports The Byrds on their debut UK tour) August 4, 1965 Town Hall, Farnborough, ENG August 4, 1965 Marine Ballroom, Morecambe, ENG Package Tour with The Byrds, Donovan, Them, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch, Boz & The Boz People, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Charles Dickens & (compere) Ray Cameron) August 5, 1965 Fairfield Halls, Croydon, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 7, 1965 Adelphi, Slough, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 8, 1965 Coventry Theatre, Coventry, ENG (2 shows 6.00 & 8.30, supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 9, 1965 Corn Exchange, Newbury, ENG August 10, 1965 Whitehall, East Grinstead, ENG August 11, 1965 Shrove Theatre, Worthing, ENG August 12, 1965 Town Hall, Hove, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 13, 1965 Gaumont, Ipswich, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 14, 1965 Convention Hall, Conneaut Lake Park, PA (Dick Clarks Caravan Of Stars had signed Them to tour for five weeks in August and September, but they cancelled at the last minute and were replaced by the Turtles) August 14, 1965 Finsbury Park Astoria , London, ENG (2 shows 6.40 & 9.10, supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 15, 1965 Gaumont, Bournemouth, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 16, 1965 Pavilion, Bath, ENG August 17, 1965 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (2 shows supporting Donovan & The Byrds, with Charles Dickens, Johnny B. Great & The Quotations, Elkie Brooks, Kenny Lynch & compere Ray Cameron) August 23, 1965 The tour ends despite many of the shows being cancelled due to illness in The Byrds’ camp. Shortly afterwards, Baldi returns to Scotland and is replaced by Jim Armstrong from The Melotones. Bardens also departs and forms The Shotgun Express. Original member Eric Wrixon fills in briefly but soon leaves to join Portadown band, The People. Former The Broadways keyboard/sax, flute and vibes player Ray Elliott takes over on a permanent basis. Terry Noone also leaves but will return briefly in November. Line-Up: September 24, 1965 - December 1965 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Jim Armstrong (b. 24 July 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland) - guitar *Ray Elliott (b. 23 January 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland; d. June 1993, Toronto) - piano, sax *Alan Henderson - bass *John Wilson (b. 6 November 1947, Belfast, N. Ireland) - drums September 1965 Back in Belfast, Morrison and Henderson form a new version of Them with Armstrong, Elliott and new drummer John Wilson from The Misfits. The band rehearses at the Martime for two weeks before making its live debut. While Morrison and Henderson have been reshuffling Them’s line up, former members Billy Harrison and Pat McAuley (now on keyboards) announce their own version of Them in London, which contains singer Nick Wymer (ex-Pink Faires), drummer Skip Alan (ex-Donovan) and bass player Mark Scott (ex-Adam Faith) in Belfast newspaper UlsterWeek. September 24, 1965 Top Hat Club, Lisburn, NI (Morrison’s Them makes its debut at the Top Hat club, Lisburn, Northern Ireland where it does a 40-minute set. Shortly after a show at the Flamingo in Ballymena, the band returns to London and resumes work on its second album) October 11, 1965 Thorngate, Gosport, ENG October 15, 1965 California Ballroom, Dunstable, ENG October 15, 1965 Zeeta House, Putney, ENG October 19, 1965 Olympia, Paris, FRA (The group uses stand-in drummer Terry Noone for John Wilson who is considered to be too young to travel) October Skip Alan leaves the Harrison/McAuley Them to replace Viv Prince in The Pretty Things, who soon takes up Alan’s place in the rival Them for a few weeks. November Billy Harrison leaves the rival Them to briefly replace Jim Armstrong in Van Morrison’s Them when the guitarist’s appendix burst. Terry Noon also returns briefly to sub for John Wilson before leaving again to join The Yum Yum Band and then moving into rock management, working initially with Honeybus. After French and Scandinavian dates, Harrison departs when Armstrong resumes his position. During the first few months of 1966, Harrison does session work for producer Joe Meek and then substitutes for Dick Taylor during The Pretty Things’ Norwegian tour. Harrison quits the music business in mid-1966 after playing with The Pretty Things in the Isle of Wight and joins the GPO. November 4, 1965 Pat McAuley’s rival Them registers the Them name. By now the group contains a new guitarist, known as Don. November 19, 1965 Majestic Ballroom, Wellington, ENG November 19, 1965 Pavilion, Bath, ENG December 2, 1965 When Prince leaves Pat McAuley’s rival Them, his place is taken by Ken McLeod. December 17, 1965 Cricketers Inn, Southend, ENG December 19, 1965 Majestic Ballroom, Shropshire, ENG (On the same day Van's Them play Shropshire, Wymer leaves the rival Them after a gig in Stoke-on-Trent. Soon afterwards, he is replaced by Pat’s brother Jackie McAuley on keyboards/vocals, who has been living in Dublin. Pat moves on to drums and Ken McLeod takes over guitar from Don who leaves in mid-January) LIVE SHOW: 1965 St. Mary's College LIVE SHOW: 1965 Newcastle College, Newcastle, England LIVE SHOW: 1965/1966 european shows December 31, 1965 Blue Hall, Stockholm, SWE December 31, 1965 Congress Hall, Stockholm, SWE December 31, 1965 Tax House, Stockholm, SWE December 31, 1965 Fountain Church School, Stockholm, SWE 1966 Line-Up: December 1965 - August 1966 *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Jim Armstrong - guitar *Ray Elliot - piano, sax *Alan Henderson - bass *Dave Harvey (b. David Tufrey 29 July 1943, Bude, Cornwall, England) - drums January 1, 1966 Peckham, ENG * (Jackie McAuley makes his debut with the rival Them) January 3, 1966 Shoreline Club, Bognor Regis, ENG January 4, 1966 Assembly Hall, Aylesbury, ENG January 8, 1966 British Legion Ballroom, Coleford, ENG January 10, 1966 Labour Hall, Bletcheley, ENG * January 11, 1966 The Hut, Westcott, ENG January 27, 1966 Whitehall, East Grinstead, ENG * February 18, 1966 KB Hall, Copenhagen, DEN * (with The Pretty Things) February 22, 1966 The Gun, Croydon, ENG March 7, 1966 Club Continental, Eastbourne, ENG * March 9, 1966 The rival Them lose their court case and change name to “Some of Them”. March 11, 1966 Tiles, London, ENG March 28, 1966 Tiles, London, ENG LIVE SHOW: 1966 Wales LIVE SHOW: 1966 Hungerford Bridge, Thames Embankment near Big Ben, London, England VIDEO SESSION: 1966 Shindig/Where The Action Is (TV), American TV Call My Name (mime) Mystic Eyes (mime) LIVE SHOW: 1966 Edinburgh, Scotland April 9, 1966 Town Hall, Torquay, ENG May 4, 1966 Top Rank, Sunderland, ENG May 14, 1966 Decca Entertainments Centre, Ashton-under-Lyne, ENG (Dave Harvey's first show?) May ?, 1966 Phoenix, AZ (first show of US Tour) 1966 American Bandstand (TV), Los Angeles, CA May 27, 1966 Rollarena, San Leandro, CA May 28, 1966 Fifth Estate, Tempe, AZ May 30, 1966 Blackpool, ENG * June 2-18, 1966 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by The Doors on some shows. On the 18th Them are joined on stage by Jim Morrison for a 20-minute improvisation of “Gloria”) June 21, 1966 Balliol College, Oxford, ENG * June 23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by New Tweedy Brothers, Oxford Circle & Sons of Champlin. The band discovers that the Whisky-A-Go-Go had been willing to pay the group $10,000 per week. However, due to their management deal with Phil Solomon (whereby they have agreed to play for $2,000 a week minus a 35% management fee and a guarantee), Them received considerably less than they thought they should. This causes a rift between the group and Solomon, and as a result Them informed promoter Bill Graham that they would only play at the Fillmore if they were paid in advance. After their performance, Morrison meets his future wife Janet Planet who accompanies the band on the rest of the tour. (She will be the inspiration for Morrison’s Astral Weeks) June 26, 1966 Oakland Auditorium Arena, Oakland, CA (supported by The Association & Grass Roots, Baytovens, Wildflower, Harbinger Complex & Wm. Penn & His Pals) June 27-29, 1966 Copenhagen, DEN * (Over the next five months, Some of Them have gigs in Denmark, Sweden and Norway. In the last week of July, the band is briefly joined by former Them member Peter Bardens on keyboards, allowing Jackie McAuley to come up front as lead singer) July 1-2, 1966 Beat On The Beach, Santa Monica, CA (with The New Generation) July 8-9, 1966 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI July 23, 1966 Strand Theater, Modesto, CA (supported by Love, Grass Roots, Peter Wheat & The Breadmen, The Nimitz Freeway, The Canadian Fuzz, The Ratz & The Immediate Family) July 28, 1966 Starlight Ballroom, Oxnard, CA (supported by The Doors & The Count Five) July 28, 1966 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (evening) July 29-30, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin) LIVE SHOW: 1966 San Luis Obispo, CA LIVE SHOW: 1966 Salpointe Catholic High School, Tucson, AZ August 6, 1966 Los Angeles, CA August 16-21, 1966 Losers South, San Jose, CA August 23-28, 1966 Losers North, San Jose, CA September 2-3, 1966 Longshoremen's Hall, San Francisco, CA September 4, 1966 Veterans Building, Santa Rosa, CA (supported by Love, Ian Whitcomb, WM Penn & His Pals & The Weeds) September 9, 1966 Fresno, CA (Shortly afterwards, Morrison and Henderson return to London to sort out business matters with Solomon while the others return to Los Angeles. However, when their visas expire a few weeks later, Armstrong, Elliott and Harvey also return to Belfast. A new Them line up featuring Morrison, Henderson and Armstrong plays Derry Embassy Ballroom with Morrison’s cousin Sammy Stitt on drums but the show is so bad that Morrison leaves. He returns occasionally to live work in a new outfit dubbed, Van Morrison and “Them Again”, which features former Atlantics and Delltones’ guitarist Eric Bell alongside Joe Hanratty (drums) and Mike Brown (bass) from local group The Alleykatzs. “Them Again” debut at the Square One in Belfast and also play at Queens’ University’s rag ball before playing further gigs throughout Ireland. The band soon implodes and Morrison concentrates on a solo career. LIVE SHOW: 1966 London, England LIVE SHOW: 1966 Embassy Ballroom, Derry, Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Dublin, Ireland November 5, 1966 The McAuley brothers’ Them play their final date in Stockholm. Line-Up: late 1966 (for very short time) *Van Morrison - vocals, harmonica *Eric Bell - guitar *Mike Brown - bass *Alan Henderson - bass *Joe Hanratty - drums LIVE SHOW: 1966 Maritime Club, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1966 Square One Club, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1966 Town Hall, Carrickfergus, NI LIVE SHOW: 1966 Ireland LIVE SHOW: 1966 Sammy Houston's Jazz Club, Belfast, NI LIVE SHOW: 1966 Queens' University, Belfast, NI ("Rag Ball") December Armstrong, Elliott, Harvey and Henderson decide to carry on with Them’s name, now that Morrison has abandoned the name and is pursuing a solo career. The group recruits a new vocalist Ken McDowell (b. 21 December 1944, Belfast, N. Ireland), previously a member of Belfast group The Mad Lads. 1967 January Major Minor Records releases “Gloria”, backed by another Morrison song, the acoustic “Friday’s Child” as a UK single. The McAuley brothers’ Them implodes and Jackie McAuley returns to Dublin and forms Cult with singer/songwriter and guitarist Paul Brady. March A second Major Minor single “The Story Of Them” is released. Morrison signs a solo contract with Bert Berns and travels to New York to record for his Bang label. This will result in an immediate US hit “Brown Eyed Girl”, which makes #10. After Berns’ death in December 1967, Morrison will sign with Warner Brothers and record the classic Astral Weeks, which proves to be the beginning of an illustrious career. August Nearly year after the band’s final performance, the McAuley brothers’ group The Belfast Gypsies have a belated album release on the Swedish label Sonet as Them Belfast Gypsies. Relocating to Amarillo, Texas, Henderson’s Them release their debut single without Morrison, a cover of Tom Lane’s “Dirty Old Man (At The Age Of Sixteen)” / “Square Room” on Sully Records before a nation-wide distribution deal is struck with Tower Records. September Starting off in Amarillo, Henderson’s group kicks off a tour and gigs for 65 days straight. The gruelling tour, which sees the band take a day off before working another 38 days straight, takes the musicians up to Canada across to the west coast and then down to Los Angeles, where Them begin work on its first album without Morrison. November Henderson’s Them release a second 45, the band composition “Walking In The Queens Garden” b/w “I Happen to Love You” on Ruff Records. December Tower issues two singles, one includes newly recorded versions of “Dirty Old Man (At The Age Of Sixteen)” and “Square Room” and the second reissues the Ruff 45. (8-10) The band appears at the Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, California with Love and Blue Cheer. December 27, 1967 Sacramento State College Men's Gym, Sacramento, CA (supported by Nate Shiner Blues Band, The Creators & Parish Hall Blues) 1968 January A new album, Now And Them is released featuring Them’s reply to the Doors’ “The End”, the extended raga piece “Square Room”. February Tower reissues the Ruff 45 of “Walking In The Queens Gardens” but its success is limited to the West Coast. April “But It’s Alright”, an out-take from the album is released as a single but doesn’t sell. The group’s incessant touring prompts Elliott to quit the band while Them are in New York. He returns to Belfast briefly before working with an Irish showband in Leeds alongside guitarist Eric Bell from “Them Again”. Bell soon returns to Belfast to replace guitarist Gary Moore in The Shades of Blue before working with the Dublin-based The Dream showband. May (24-25) Henderson’s Them appear alongside The Incredible String Band at the Kaleidoscope, Hollywood, California. July The title track from their forthcoming album Time Out For Time In is released but is not a success. August (14-15) The band plays with Frank Zappa & The Mothers of Invention at the Electric Theatre, Chicago. Them also performs at the Baton Rouge Festival on a bill that features Freddie King. November Them’s second album Time Out Time In For Them is released. It has been recorded at Los Angeles’ Gold Star studios in the wake of Elliott’s departure and features session drummer John Guerin on a number of tracks. A single “Waltz Of The Flies” is extracted but fails to chart. 1969 March Them’s final single, a cover of the traditional Corinna is released but fails to chart. Unhappy with Ruff’s management and production, Armstrong and McDowell leave and return to Belfast where they put together Sk’Boo with Ricky McCutcheon and Colm Connolly. Henderson, meanwhile, remains with Ruff in L.A. and continues with the Them name; using guitarist Jim Parker and drummer John Stark from Amarillo band, The Kitchen Cinq, he produces two further albums: Them (1969) and In Reality (1970) for the Chicago label Happy Tiger. David Harvey also stays behind in California but will leave the music business. June After working briskly throughout Ireland and the British mainland, Armstrong and McDowell shelve Sk’Boo (after a farewell gig in Wolverhampton) and return to the US. Based in Chicago, the duo recruit an American rhythm section comprising bassist Curt Bachman (ex-The Buckinghams) and drummer Reno Smith formerly of Baby Huey and The Babysitters in a new group called Truth, which becomes house band at Beavers. The band tours extensively around the Chicago area for the next 18 months, and also contributes several songs to the soundtrack for Pat Mulcahy’s film Cum Laude Fraud (later released as College For Fun And Profit), before being offered a recording deal with Epic Records. Ex-Them member Ray Elliott rejoins the band during its lifespan but subsequently leaves after contributing to some recordings and returns to England. July (26) Them and Truth both appear at the Eugene Pop Festival, Hayward Field, University of Oregon, Eugene alongside Alice Cooper, The Doors and others. October Having returned from Germany and joined The Trixons showband, original Them member Eric Wrixon joins guitarist Eric Bell from the short-lived “Them Again” in the original Thin Lizzy. He leaves in early 1970 and returns to Germany to play with Junior Walker, Junior Wells and Buddy Guy among others. 1970 January (21) Truth play at the New Cellar, Chicago alongside The Mauds. March Having moved to Beirut in Lebanon with The League of Gentlemen the previous year, former Them member Jackie McAuley returns to England and forms Trader Horne with Judy Dyble, who has previously worked with the original Fairport Convention. The duo release the album, Morning Way, which features contributions from former Them member Ray Elliott. When Trader Horne split later in the year, McAuley forms the short-lived One with Rosko Gee and Adam Marsh before starting on a solo album. 1971 February Truth return to Belfast for a working holiday before sessions in London begin later that month. Unfortunately, Epic Records undergoes a change in management and following a communication problem, Truth’s band members fall apart before they have a chance to enter the studio. Elliott subsequently moves to Canada (where he dies in June 1993 in Toronto), while Bachman and Smith return to the US. Armstrong and McDowell move back to Belfast where Armstrong joins the Civil Service and McDowell becomes a member of The College Boys. (Truth’s private recordings and studio sessions from Chicago are later released by Epilogue Records as The Truth Of Them And Other Tales in 1995.) March Jackie McAuley releases his eponymous debut solo album on the small Dawn label, before later working with bands Wand and Mackeral Sky. He also spends four years working with Lonnie Donegan. Jackie’s brother Pat (who turns down an offer to play with Marc Bolan), sadly dies in a drowning accident in Donegal on 11 August 1984. 1972 August Compilation album Them Featuring Van Morrison hits US #154. 1973 After working with cabaret singer Roly Stewart, Jim Armstrong has rejoined Ken McDowell in The College Boys in the early 1970s. The pair then join Reunion before working with another former Them member John Wilson in Bronco. The pair also form the band Spike, which works at the Pound club in Belfast. Wilson subsequently becomes Northern Ireland’s top session drummer. 1974 Backtrackin’ released only in the U.S., featured obscure b-sides and songs not previously available in the U.S.: “Richard Cory”, “I Put a Spell on You”, “Just a Little Bit”, “I Gave My Love a Diamond”, “Half as Much”, “Baby Please Don’t Go”, “Hey Girl”, “Don’t Start Crying Now”, “All for Myself” and “Mighty Like a Rose”. All the tracks except the last, however, were in simulated stereo. 1978 Armstrong leaves Spike and forms his own band Light, who record an eponymous album on the small Mint label in Ireland only. 1979 Billy Harrison reforms Them with original keyboard player Eric Wrixon. Initially, Harrison intended to complete the group with John Wilson, who’d played drums on Them Again album, together with bass player Jackie Flavelle and singer Mel Austin but Wilson and Flavelle drop out prompting him to bring in drummer Billy Bell. He also brings back Henderson, who has spent several years working on his Connecticut farm. Them move to Germany where they hold down a residency in Hamburg. While there the group records the album Shut Your Mouth for Teldec/Decca before Jim Armstrong and Brian Scott from Light replace Harrison and Wrixon. However, after a brief tour of Germany the group splinters. Armstrong reunites with Ken McDowell in a new version of Sk’Boo, who release one single “It’s A Hard Road” for the small Cuecomber label. 1980 Harrison emerges with the solo album Billy Who? on the German Vagabond label. He then abandons a music career and become a marine electrician. Jackie McAuley spends most of the 1980s and 1990s working with Poor Mouth, who release a number of albums, including Gael Force. In 1982, he co-writes “Dear John”, which is a hit for Status Quo. 1989 Original member Eric Wrixon forms The Belfast Blues Band with another former Them member, John Wilson. 1994 Jackie McAuley emerges with a new solo album, Headspin. Guitarist Jim Armstrong meanwhile has formed The Belfast Blues Band with original Them member Eric Wrixon. His former band mate, Ken McDowell has continued to work with Sk’Boo and then plays with Hens Teeth before forming The Kenny McDowell/Ronnie Greer Band in the early 2000s. 1998 Jackie McAuley releases another solo release, Shadowboxing. 2000 Jackie McAuley puts out another solo release, Bad Day At Black Rock. McAuley subsequently joins The Harbour Band, who release the album Live In The Spirit Tour in 2003. 2003 The Ken McDowell/Ronnie Greer Band release the album, Live At The Island. Jim Armstrong leaves The Belfast Blues Band and reforms The Jim Armstrong Band.